Having The Wings To Fly
by Maladicta
Summary: A girl Bonds with a bird of wild stock. Little does she know how much a single act of compassion will change her life. New friends, new enemies and...love? New content in old Ch's. Ch10 coming soon.
1. SnakeCats, Impulsive Choices, and a Rock

I know most of you think that I've forgotten this fic, but that's not so, as witnessed by the update. Sorry it took so long.

Disclaimer: I don't own much.

Please review and enjoy! Please don't flame me. I actually got one the other day and it sob hurt my feelings.

Mouse's head shot up sharply.

She was in the outskirts of the Pelagir Forest gathering Wake-robin to sell at Market tomorrow when she'd heard it. There it was again. And again. Placing down her half-filled basket Mouse did what the villagers of Sweet-Springs would term Something Very Mouselike; she went looking for the source of the noise.

It was a kind of screaming wail, and it sounded so horrible that Mouse found herself involuntarily shivering. There it was again, to the left. Quietly Mouse moved around the buttresses of the giant trees that, in her opinion, made the Forest so beautiful. Rounding the last buttress she inhaled sharply at what she saw. A bird, a BIG bird, was caught in one of the village traps. It was an expensive trap, and it was noisy, so it had to belong to one of the Mayor's sons. Weather it was Oggra or Olaf it didn't matter; they were both as bad as each other.

Unlike the other village men, who made sure their traps could only trap what they were hunting, Ogre and Oaf as Mouse liked to think of them, built their traps with no regard to the welfare of other animals. Both birds and beasts were caught in their bear and deer traps. And they were cruel. So very cruel.

The bear traps involved a thorny vine, Pricklepear, which grew around the trunks of certain trees and was semi-intelligent (Mouse personally thought that it had once been a Heartsease that had gotten caught in a Change Circle and then multiplied). When the bear tried to pull free the Pricklepear would tighten its grip around the ensnared body part. The more the animal fought, the faster the vine tightened. Until in the end the bear, from loss of blood, fear, and exhaustion, gave up and died.

The deer traps won't as bloody, but they were no less cruel. After being lured into range by the bait, which was usually a peace of fruit or such, a net would drop down onto the animal. The net was covered in round Crab's Eye pods, dried so the seeds inside rattled and shook. The deer would thrash around, the pods would rustle, and the deer would panic. It was--- not nice to find them that way. Mouse had been beaten severely the last time she had, out of sympathy, killed one of the unfortunate, half-mad creatures. Mad or not, according to the village they were still meat. And meet killed without dressing soon spoiled.

The bird gave another halfhearted attempt at escape as the source of the noise emerged from the bushes on the other side of the clearing. Mouse almost ran there and then. It was a--- a--- a cat. Not like the ones in the village though. No, this one was long, and thin, and had scales. It looked like one of its parents had been a snake. Not for the first time in Mouse's life did she curse the ancient mages and their stupid games of power.

'It was all their fault! Damn stupid power mad mages! Damn, stupid, gods cursed Change Circles!'

The Snake-Cat began slowly stalking across the clearing towards the helplessly entangled bird. Which was now very, very still. Mouse looked down at her father's hunting knife. It was the only thing of his she had left. It was also dulled by five years use cutting herbs, wood, grass, and the like. With a sigh Mouse concluded it would be no help at all in a fight.

'Not that I could use it properly if it had been.' Mouse thought. 'But I can't just let it die.' she deliberated with a tinge of despair. 'I can't sit here and watch it get eaten.'

Mouse shrunk back behind the tree as the cat advanced a little further towards the ensnared bird.

'Think! Think! What do I have?' Mouse evaluated her possessions 'I have a blunt hunting knife, half a basket of Wake-robin--- And a Forest full of traps.' Mouse smiled a most unMouselike smile.

Quietly she slipped back to her basket and began crushing the roots and rhizomes of the Wake-robin with the butt of her knife and smearing their juices on her exposed skin. The villages may think her touched for some of the things she did, but Mouse was nowhere near as stupid as the Brothers, and if you believed what the Mayor said, they were the smartest in the village.

Like every other child she'd listened to the Bards' Tales of wyrsa and the like. If this creature was the feeline version of those horrid, dog-like, creatures Mouse wasn't taking any chances. She didn't particularly wish to be hunted for the rest of her life, and if smelling like spoiled meat was the price she must pay--- then so be it. That done Mouse quickly made her way back to the clearing. The Snat, as she had decided to call it, was in the same position as when she'd left. Its whip-like tail snapping from side to side. Taking a deep breath and sending up a prayer to The Trine, Mouse mentally plotted the way to the Brothers worst trap.

'Okay Mouse, you can do this. You can do this.' Mouse fixed the rout she must run firmly in her mind. 'Trine protect me.'

Picking up a convenient stone Mouse stepped into the clearing, took aim, and threw it as hard as she could. It hit the Snat in the side of the head with a muffled thud. With a piercing growl the creature swung round and focused on this new, freer, prey.

'I never knew cats could make that sound.' was Mouse's last thought before she did an about face and ran like Hel's Hounds were on her trail.

Because, in a way, they were.

So what do you think so far? I love Mouse… don't you? I only thought her up today (25 of April Which incidentally is ANZAC Day. At the going down of the sun/ and in the morning/ we will remember them. Lest We Forget.)

Come on people, click the little button that says 'Go' and watch as the box you need to write in appears off the side of your screen. And if anyone wants any further information on things that I mention in the chapters - herbs and the like contact me. By the by the above Hel is not the Christian Hell. I'm using the Norse Goddess Hel (daughter of Loki the Trickster God) as the female, and somewhat darker, aspect of the Shadow-lover.


	2. Leeks n Taters

Looky--- Chapter 2! These '' show Mouse's thoughts, and :. that is Mouse and Taj's Mind speech.

'I must say,' Mouse's tired brain thought between gasps 'This wasn't one of my better ideas.'

She could hear the sound of the Snat's paws on the ground behind her. She had underestimated its swiftness. And it was gaining.

'Almost.' Chocked gasp 'There.'

Rounding a bend in the almost nonexistent game trail Mouse used the last of her strength to grab the dangling rope and swing herself to the side, praying to the Trine she had thrown herself far enough.

She almost hadn't. Slowly Mouse got to her knees, then her feet, and stepped back onto the trail. This trap was the one the Brothers used when they were at their most sadistic. One brother would frighten an animal along the trail; the other would lay in wait at this end to release the trigger by pulling on the rope. Lucky Mouse was so small, neither one of the Brothers would have been able to do what she'd just done. Breathing hard Mouse looked at the wooden wall of spiked wood and the Snat that was thrashing within it. Typical of the Brothers, every time the Snat thrashed it embedded itself deeper in the spikes and thorns.

'I never thought I'd be grateful to the Brothers for anything, let alone the making of a trap.' Mouse turned around and slowly made her way back along the path.

Let the thing die slowly.

……………….

The light was fading when Mouse finally reached the clearing she had found the Snat in. Slowly she made her way towards the trapped bird, which was looking at her with suspicious eyes. Mouse looked closer. It was a raven. A very big raven.

'Oh dear.'

The only people Mouse knew of who had big birds were Hawkbrothers. Because the only birds that were that big were Bondbirds. Mouse's mind filled with images of angry Hawkbrothers attacking the village in revenge for the detainment of one of their birds.

'Well, I guess that means the sooner it's free, the better.'

Taking a deep breath Mouse crouched down at the edge of the net. Talking out her knife she began to saw through the knots that held the weights to the net, and thus the net to the ground. When she had sawed through what must have been at least one side of the net according to Mouse's thinking the bird began to move again. Lifting up the, now un-weighted, side of the net Mouse watched as the raven strutted out and clumsily flapped to a nearby tree stump where it sat preening its feathers in-between looking at Mouse.

'Hello birdie---' Mouse thought to herself.

:. Not birdie. Taj.:

:. Wha--?.:

Mouse was so shocked at hearing a voice in her head that she answered in the same way.

:. Not birdie. Taj..:

:.Sorry--- Taj.:

Mouse decided it would be best to sit before she fell.

She pinched herself. No, she wasn't dreaming. A Hawkbrother Bondbird was talking to her. But Bondbirds only talked to Hawkbrothers --- didn't they?

:.Girl sick?.: A concerned voice broke into her musings :.Snake-cat hurt Girl?.:

Mouse felt a wave of anger and bloodlust hit her

:.Kill Snake-Cat! Kill!.:

Mouse hurried to reassure the bird, 'No' she corrected herself Taj.

:.I'm okay. I'm okay. It's dead.:

:.Good.: Taj ruffled his feathers and went back to preening

:.And--- my name's not Girl, its Mouse.:

Mouse laughed as a picture of a mouse formed in her mind with a confused question attached to it.

:.Not mouse. Mouse. Mama called me Maia, but everyone calls me Mouse.:

:.'Cause I can't talk.:

:.Not bad. Talk too much. Frighten deer.:

Mouse laughed at the last statement.

:.Well you don't need to worry about that. I don't talk at all.:

Mouse suddenly noticed how little light there was left. She was late. And she was going to be in trouble.

:.I have to go Taj. back soon?.: Was the plaintive reply.

:.I will. I promise.:

With that Mouse stood up and started walking back to the village.

Fast.

It was true. Mouse loved the Forest.

But that didn't mean she wanted to spend the night in there.

…….

"Where the 'ells 'ave ye been girl? Ye' was s'sposed ta be back 'ere a candle mark ago." Mouse showed the quarter filled basket of Wake-robin too Cook. "Aye, girl, but ye still an 'our late. And ye' smell. Go wash in the troug' out back, then chop those roots." Cook pointed her spoon at a mountain of potatoes and leeks.

Of everything Mouse had to do at the inn, if you could call it that, peeling roots was her least favorite task. With a sigh Mouse went back outside and scrubbed her skin 'till it was pink.

……..

Mouse expertly dodged Ol'man Waitcliff's groping hand while setting down three plates full of stew and two cups of ale. It was just before closing but the crowd in the taproom showed no sign of leaving. What did she expect really. Tomorrow was Market Day.

Once a month Sweet-Springs held a Market which drew in everyone from the surrounding areas. Mouse hid a wince as someone else called for ale and stew. Market would be where she'd be tomorrow too, selling her herbs and rubbing her feet while she was _seated_. After her impromptu run this afternoon and all the serving tonight Mouse knew tomorrow would bring very sore feet.

Ha! Finished! Ch 2 is done! Come on people. Make my day and review.


	3. Herbs, Hawkbrothers, And Hello's

This signifies Tayledras language.

Mouse checked her herbs for what seemed like the hundredth time. They were fine. With a sigh she sat back and wondered where all her usual customers were.

'Ola should be here,' She mused 'And Old Tom and Mella and Lylian'

Mouse tried to remember if they had said anything the last time she had seen them to indicate they were not coming. Wait, hadn't Ola said something about the Miller's wife from her village. Yes, she had. She'd said she was near to bursting and not to expect her. Okay, that was one missing customer taken care of, now what about the others? Had Lylian said something about visiting a cousin, Mouse couldn't be sure--- Old Tom? Mouse gave a sigh. Old Tom was probably stretched out drunk in a ditch. She swore the old man would live forever. All the wine in his body should have him well 'n truly pickled! And Mella was--- coming now! Smiling Mouse took the damp rags off the tops of her herb baskets.

"Hello Mouse dearest. How're you today? You don't happen to have any Birthroot do you?"

Mella was the mid-wife to the three villages that were situated along the Gazine River. Sweet-Springs, Connie's Gap, and Trefoil. With a grin Mouse pointed to her quarter filled basket of Wake-robin. She'd had a feeling she was going to need some today, that's why she'd gone into the Forest looking for it yesterday.

"Ah, you're a wonder, child. Now how did you know I was a needen' it?" Mouse shrugged. It had just been a spur of the moment thought--- hadn't it?

"Och, I s'pose it don't matter none, I'm just glad you have it. I've been running low, and you're the only one that knows where to find it this time a' year. It's a pity you didn't learn all your Ma's skills while she was with us. You could make yourself a fine trade with herbals."

Mouse just shrugged.If she had learned the herbal trade off her Ma there would be no way in the Havens she would be staying in Sweet-Springs. She allowed herself a brief daydream. No more inn, no more roots, and most of all, no more Uncle Piers!

"Ah well, child. The Lady has a plan for as all, she just took your Ma a little sooner then was proper."

Mouse looked up at the tears on Mella's face. With a determined smile she broke off some of the flowers from the Myrtle she had at her feet. Tugging on her skirt she handed it too her.

"Ah, child." Said Mella, patting her head.

"You're too good for this world. Just like your Ma you are. But we need you more down here." She said fervently, making the sign of the Lady on her chest.

Mouse wished Mella would stop talking about her Ma. It was making her sad.

"Oh well my little Mouse, I must be off, I've still got shopping to do before I catch a lift back to Connie's Gap with Farmer Gores. Horrible old prude." She muttered. Mouse tried to hide a smile. She didn't think she was supposed to hear that last statement.

Mouse watched as Mella made her way through the crowd. And with a sad sigh for the memories she'd conjured Mouse covered her baskets back up, making sure the rags were damp enough. It would be unforgivable if her herbs were to wilt.

In the next two hours Mouse was kept busy tending to a stream of customers who wanted smelling herbs for their lamp oil. Luckily, these herbs could be dried, so Mouse always had a large stockpile of them at hand. Which was a good thing, because by the time the last Goodwife had left Mouse was almost cleaned out.

……………………

"That is beautiful."

Mouse's head shot up in fright, which only became more apparent when she noticed the strange accent. When two men, just as brightly and ornately dressed as the speaker, moved up behind the woman bending down in front of her, Mouse shrank back in undisguised fear.

"Oh, damn. I've frightened her. I just wanted to complement her on her lovely work." Summerblade said with a sigh. Icefire patted her on the shoulder.

"Don't worry sister. The child's probably been brought up on bedtime stories of how we're savages and eat raw meat for breakfast."

With a sigh Summerblade tried again

"Your work is very beautiful."

When what the female Hawkbrother in front of her was saying finally penetrated Mouse's fear she let out a breath she hadn't know she was holding. It was okay. They won't trying to take Taj from her. Mouse checked anyway, just to be on the safe side. She had found out las night that the mind talking thing also worked when you couln't see the person, or bird in Taj's case.

:.Taj?.: She called

:.?.: A sleepy Mindvoice greeted her. It was all right, he was asleep.

:.Are you okay?.:

:.Taj sleep. Now awake. Still fine.:

Mouse giggled at the patiently annoyed tone of Taj's Mind voice.

:.I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you.:

:.Fine, fine. Sleep now?.:

:.Yes you can go back to sleep now. I just wanted to check if you were okay. There are some Hawkbrothers here, is all. I was scared they were gunna take you away from me.: Mouse added in a small after voice.

:.No take!.: Taj sent back firmly. Along with a rather graphic picture of what anyone who dared try and separate them would look like when he was through.

Mouse smiled and sent back a wave of happy emotion.

………………..

Summerblade looked down at the small girl in front of her. She seemed to be in some kind of daze. She sat looking into space with a kind of half smile on her face.

"I wonder if the child is touched?" She heard her cousin say aloud in Talaydes. She threw an angry glare back over her shoulder at Wintersky.

When she turned back around the child had her fixed with the biggest pair of green eyes Summerblade had ever seen. With a hesitant smile she uncovered one of the many baskets that were set around her to show Summerblade some of the other little evergreen wreaths she had woven, much better then the one she was fiddling with in her hand. Summerblade gave a big smile and began picking through them with unconcealed glee. How she loved finding new things!

Ah cousin, it looks like we're in for a long wait. My ever curious sister seems to have found something new. Icefire glanced over at his cousin Wintersky and they shared a smile.

Summerblade's fascination for 'new things' was legendary throughout the Vale. With a smile Wintersky lowered himself until he was almost eye level with the small girl who was almost hidden behind the baskets that surrounded her.

"What other things do you have in your baskets, Little One?" Icefire asked in slow and careful Valdamarian.

…………………………….

Mouse turned her full attention to the tallest of the men who stood behind the woman, who was now happily going through Mouse's plated reefs. And he was tall, almost as tall as the Woodsman, who had to duck his head to get into the meet hall. But unlike the woodsman, whose hair was the colour of old corn stalks this mans hair was full of wild brown patters, like leaves on a harvest day. She could tell by the careful way he spoke that he was not a native speaker of her tongue.

"What other things do you have in your baskets, Little One?"

With a smile mouse began taking the damp rags off four of her large, hand-woven baskets. The first was Melissa, or Sweet Balm as it was also know, which when dried and made into a tea, was good for coughs and colds. Mouse smiled to herself, she could actually make that remedy. The second basket was Myrtle, when Myrtle was dried it could be made into a tea that staunched excessive bleeding in women, particularly effective after childbirth. The next two baskets to be uncovered contained Lovage. A perfect ingredient to stews or soups. And its stalks were often known as a Poor Man's Vegetables. It was also good for stopping excessive, well, gas. Of her last two baskets, one was being eagerly pored over and the other was pretty- much empty, having contained the dried herbs used for cooking that the Goodwives had snapped up. The tall Hawkbrother in front of her pointed to the two baskets full of Lovage.

"What is that?" He said slowly. "I do not recognize it."

Mouse looked around wildly, how was she, who could not speak, going to try and communicate the properties of Lovage to this very strange man. Struck by inspiration Mouse pointed to a stall on the other side of the path, selling vegetables. The man turned around to look where she was pointing in confusion. Turning back Mouse could see he still didn't understand. Wintersky looked at the silent child in front of him strangely. Suddenly he was struck by a thought.

"Can you speak, Little One?" He asked carefully. Mouse shook her head.

"Told you she was touched." Icefire heard his cousin mutter in the background.

He ignored him.

Mouse looked up at the Hawkbrother crouching near her and tried again. This time she pointed to her mouth and then rubbed her stomach. The Hawkbrother was still looking perplexed.

"Does it help with intergestion?"

Mouse shook her head in frustration.

It was times like these that she wished she could talk. Suddenly a shadow covered her briefly and, out of nowhere it seemed, a large hawk landed on the shoulder of the remaining Hawkbrother. Mouse saw that what appeared to be ornamental leather was actually an arm guard the stretched from shoulder to wrist. She heard some surprised gasps from the stalls around her, but at that moment Mouse was thinking about something else.

:.Um, hello?.: The hawk turned its piercing yellow gaze on her.

A confused question was all the response she got, but Mouse took that as a sign that at least it understood her. you please tell your--- Master that the herbs he's so interested in are a kind of vegetable?.:

Mouse watched the face of the Hawkbrother change from first puzzlement, then shock.

"You are able to have speech with my Bondbird?"

Mouse winced inwardly at the stilted way in which the man spoke Valdamarian. Hesitantly she nodded, suddenly finding herself pinned in place by three pairs of sharp eyes.

:.Can you hear me Little One?.: Mouse's eyes almost popped out of her head when she heard the voice in her mind. The entirely human voice.

:.My name is Icefire. What is yours?.:

:.Mouse---.: She hesitantly answered back.

Long chapter for me. Don't you just love me? Six pages of Word. Sometimes I'm so brilliant I surprise myself. Self-satisfied smile. But head swells so much author falls of chair LoL! You know the drill. Send your funny videotapes to Locked Bag: 


	4. Belts, Welts, And Bonding?

"Touched, right cousin?"

Summerblade laughed, as the three Tayledras left the village and made their way into the forest to their waiting dyheli. Icefire ignored the jibe and instead asked the question that had been plaguing him since they'd left the tiny herb stall.

"How was she able to speak to Icefire's Curi?"

Summerblade shrugged.

"There have been instances before…"

"Yes, in times of extreme danger some Tayledras have been able to bespeak others Bondbirds. But not some, some, non-Vale girl-child who was talking about vegetables!"

He threw the two baskets of Lovage that Icefire now held a look of contempt.

"I can see nothing to complain about. This child has a Gift, we should nurture it. Though I think we'll need some time to convince some of the Elders the wisdom of showing an outsider the Vale. Have you given anymore thought to training her sister?" Icefire asked, turning to Summerblade.

I agree she does need training. But her Mindspeech is not yet in itself of a level to be a threat to her or others, I don't think we shall have to train her immediately. As for the Elders, other Vales are opening themselves up to outsiders, and we have signed a treaty with the Validermarian Queen. We would be seen as honouring that treaty if we took the girl in."

True, sister. Perhaps we should take it up with the Elders?

…………………

"And if you ever, ever, lay a single grubby finger on one of my traps again, I will make sure that you won't be able to stand for a month. Is that clear you filthy little weed picker!"

Each word was enforced with a stinging slap of the Mayor's belt.

It was a few days after Market and Mouse had been heading back to the Inn after running a message for Cook when the Mayor had grabbed her. She had known he would eventually find out about the ruined trap, but she hadn't thought it would be this soon. And she had thought he would have blamed others before turning to her. Ignoring the stinging pain in her back and shoulders Mouse nodded raggedly.

"Good." Said the Mayor, breathing heavily. Beating Mouse always seemed to take a lot out of him.

With a pained gasp Mouse got to her feet and ran off. If she left his sight quick enough the Mayor wouldn't come up with any other infractions, real or imagined, that she had committed and needed to be punished for. For the Mayor of Sweet-Springs, out of sight was definitely out of mind.

………………….

Mouse ignored the throbbing in her shoulders as she bent down to pick one last sprig of Bloodwort. With a sigh she dropped it in her basket and flopped down unto the ground, momentarily forgetting about the welts on her back. She was soon reminded though.

'I was lucky this time' Mouse thought, pushing herself onto her hands and knees and squeezing her eyes shut to deal with the pain. 'At least he didn't break the skin'

When the Mayor's lashes broke the skin on her back, Mouse usually scarred. If there was even a remote chance of a marriage proposal from any man in her village she would have been worried, but as no one in Sweet-Springs would lower themselves to be bound to the Inn's night-time serving wench, day-time herb picker and all-round dogs-boy she therefore had no problems with the small amount of scars she sported. She had earned every single one and she was proud of them. The fact that she was considered to be unlucky didn't help her marital prospects. Mouse quickly turned her mind from that thought. Therein lay madness.

She just wished she didn't hurt so much now.

:.Mouse in pain?.:

Inquired a voice above her. Mouse didn't flinch at the sudden shock of a voice in her head anymore, and she was no longer surprised when Taj unexpectedly spoke to her. It had been five days since she had sawed through the deer trap and Mouse was getting used to the way that Taj seemed to be constantly in the back of her mind. And Mouse felt all the better for it.

:.Not much.: Mouse replied. :.I've had worse.: She smiled. :Anyway, it was worth it.:

:.Man should not have hit you!.:

Mouse felt a wall of rage slam into her. Its strength shocked her. Taj was usually emotional, but this was something else.

:.Calm down Taj. It's ok. I'm all right.:

Taj stopped sending immediately. His Bondmate seemed to get upset when he showed too much anger. Taj knew her to be the best, the truest, the goodest, wingless sister ever, but sometimes her lack of anger and bloodlust confused him. How could she not hate those that had been cruel to her? For Mouse's sake Taj refrained from creating blood drenched pictures of this--- Mayor creature. But in his mind, he planned his revenge, solely for his Bondmate of course.

:.Watch deer?.: Taj asked, effectively changing the subject.

:.Oh yes!.: Mouse answered.

Since coming to know Taj, Mouse had found our about his strange obsession with deer. He didn't try to stalk them, or harass them. He just sat and watched them. Mouse had come to enjoy these times. It was always just the two of them. Exploring each other's minds, seeing through each other's eyes. And--- well--- bonding, would be how Mouse would describe it, but that was silly. Bondbirds only Bonded with Hawkbrothers--- didn't they?

I know. Short chapter. But after the response I got last night I had to update. You guys are the reason I write. If not for you, then I wouldn't bother.


	5. When Forest Demons Attack!

Hey people. Wow. You guys are lucky. Three chapters in two days? Don't go expecting this all the time. I'm trying to avoid a song fic that's bashing me over the head and demanding to be written..

Taj glared down at the bald crown of the MayorCreature's head. Cawing he crowed his delight at how events had unfolded. Soon he would have revenge for his Bondmate.

………

Mouse's eyes strayed to the trap near her hand. She pulled them back to the herbs in front of her.

She would not touch the trap.

The welts on her back had only just finished healing. It was getting towards late autumn and Mouse was gathering the last of the herbs she could before winter.

And she would not touch the trap.

Mouse's eyes again strayed back to the trap. It was very near winter, and the village would need all the game it caught come the first snows. The crops had been--- not so good this year, and the Oldsters in the village were a-whispering.

Mouse thought back to the herd of deer she had snuck out to watch only yesterday. They had been feeding of course. Trying to gain as much body fat for winter as they could. Especially if it was as hard as the Oldsters muttered that it would be. Mouse thought about the Brothers' traps. They were near to useless. All they did was slowly kill an animal. By the time anyone got there, the meat was already spoiled. Either by flies, the elements, or the animals own fermenting guts.

No, she would not touch this trap.

Mouse's sudden decision hardened until it was rock solid.

But she would touch others.

……………………..

Straining her eyes against the slanting sunlight, Mouse regarded the barely concealed net in the under canopy. Mouse knew that if anyone ever found out about what she was doing, especially if that person were the Mayor or his sons, that she would at best be thrown out of the village, at worst---? Mouse didn't want to think about it. It would be better that way. So she had resolved to be careful, very careful. Instead of destroying the traps outright, as she had wanted to, Mouse instead chose to weaken them. But to weaken them so much that when it came time for them to be sprung they either fell apart completely or came apart with ease when the animal thrashed about trying to escape. And to do that, she would have to get to them.

Mouse loved climbing. Looking at her tiny frame one would not think it would be possible for such a slight child. But she loved it nonetheless. Climbing was one of the only things she was _good_ at. Her father had once said that he was sure she could climb glass given half the chance. She had laughed then, thinking it a joke. Later she would learn how true his jesting words would be.

Shaking off the memories of her family, Mouse went to work. Finding finger and toe holds was easy, this old Forest giant had weathered time badly, which left Mouse a myriad of hand holds to help her to her goal. Once there, Mouse looked back down at the Forest floor. It was not that far away. Somehow, that thought disappointed her a little. It had been a long time since she had climbed, and Mouse was now finding out how much she had missed it.

Taking a deep breath, Mouse began to saw through the ropes holding the net suspended above the ground. When she got half way through one she stopped, and moved on to the next.

It was nearing late afternoon by the time Mouse finished sabotaging all of the Brothers' aerial traps. Tomorrow she would start on the traps that were on ground level.

As Mouse made her way back to the village she wondered where Taj was. Usually all she had to do was set foot in the Forest and he'd swoop to her side. But she had not seen a tail feather of him all day. And his Mindvoice had been curiously silent.

She did not have to wait long to find out the reason why.

…………….

"And then, the Creature swooped down and attacked the Mayor! They said it was at least as big as a cow!"

Mouse had arrived back to find the usually sleepy village in an uproar. Apparently a Forest Demon had attacked the Mayor while she was out picking herbs. A forest Demon whose description sounded a lot like a certain raven she knew.

A large.

Black.

Bloodthirsty.

Raven.

Mouse was getting a funny sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. A sinking feeling that seemed to indicate the reason for Taj's unusual silence. When the speaker continued, that sinking feeling got worse.

"First it dropped stones on the roof until the Mayor came out."

Mouse winced. The slate tiles that covered the Mayor's roof would be a mess. Come winter--- Mouse shuddered to think what would happen with the arrival of the snows.

"When the Mayor came out. It attacked!"

Mouse heard a strident voice amidst a throng of people. When the Mayor emerged, Mouse observed the four deep bloody groves that now adorned his palate.

"And then, it turned on the _goats_."

I giggle as I write that last sentence. The thought of Taj terrorizing some poor innocent (stubborn, smelly, and stupid) goats cracks me up.

Love you guys. And a heads-up on the horrible Family Outing. The scenery up there was gorgeous. Breath taking, and some spots were quite like what I'd imagine the Pelagir Forest to be. I didn't see much of the football game as all I did was read 'Sword of Ice, and other tales of Valdemar'. Ah. Now that was time well spent.


	6. Bad Blood Doesn't Thin Over Time

Haven't updated in a while. But am over Burnout and am fighting off Writers Block. Mention the evil song fic and people will die.

Also, I knew there was another way to spell wreaves and my stupid computer wouldn't recognize it

With a sigh Mouse burrowed deeper into her mess of blankets. It was near dawn and she knew in her heart that soon she would have to get up. Her uncle would not tolerate lazy servants, even if those same servants were his family. Slowly Mouse burrowed out of her warm nest and climbed down the ladder to awaken the coals for today's fire. She didn't bother dressing, it was winter, and in winter Mouse wore everything she owned.

The first snows had fallen a week before, and the village was beginning to look like something out of a Bard's tale. Every roof had a decorative amount of snow, and icicles hung from many roof edges and doorways. The only one not happy with the current situation was the Mayor. His roof had an alarming tendency to leak towards the middle of the day, when the sun had warmed the frozen snow, causing it to melt just enough to permit the cracks that riddled the slate. No one walked past the Mayor's house if they could help it. The weight of the snow had a tendency to cause the roof tiles to become deadly projectiles, which become a menace to the unwary.

Mouse had eventually forgiven Taj for what he had done. She could understand his motivations; after all, if someone had caused harm to Taj, Mouse would cheerful cause their destruction and the eventual demise of everybody they knew. There was no questioning it, it would simply be done. But Mouse was not sure about the Mayor. She had a feeling that he blamed her for what happened to him, as completely unfounded as those feelings were, Mouse couldn't help feeling them.

'Sometimes he watches me,' Mouse thought to herself 'And it does more then make my skin crawl.'

………………………………

Mouse looked up from the farmer she was serving at the sound of the door opening. It was the Mayor. Mouse tried not to shiver. Lately he had been coming in more and more often, and Mouse was having a hard time believing he came for the food. She watched out of the corner of her eye as he made his way over to her uncle, and the two began to talk animatedly. Mouse made the decision, the first in her entire life, that at this moment, she would rather peel roots in the kitchen. She backed out of the room quickly and did just that.

…………………………….

Mouse was on her second bag of roots when Cook spoke.

"'Ay, girl, ya think we be feedin' a' army now do ya?"

Mouse looked up from her peeling. Her eyes telling Cook all she needed to know. Cook's face hardened into a frown.

"Ye' wise, ta 'ide girl. No good eva come from tha' family. Spawned not'in' but devils did Calmat's wife." She turned hard, appraising eyes on Mouse. "Don' know why 'e'd be a lookin' at a runt like ye' thou--- best ta stay outta tha' family all toget'er. Bad blood, tha' one, bad blood. Ye' mark me words."

Mouse shivered, despite the heat rolling off the hearth. Bad blood indeed.

………………………………….

Mouse was bone weary as she made her way up to her little loft room that night. Hel's Kitchen in summer, the loft was as warm as one could want in winter, the hearth making it such a trial in the warmer months saving Mouse from frost bite in the colder ones. She stumbled through the straw to the tiny window. Opening it up she looked out across the little village. It was a hair after dusk and night was already pulling its inky black blanket across the landscape.

Mouse ignored the chill wind that blew into her cozy haven and called to Taj. She knew what an uproar there would be if anyone saw him, but it was dark, and Mouse was lonely.

:.Wingless sister sad?.: Inquired a concerned Mindvioce.

:.Not sad.: Mouse answered back:.Just lonely. I miss you---.:

Suddenly a large shape was framed in the light of the rising moon. The shape landed on the sill of her tiny window and proceeded to do a little dance. Mouse smiled and scratched Taj's neck in affection. Trust him to try and make an entrance. Taj responded by sending back waves of bliss.

Below in the darkness, a shape detached itself from the wall and hurried away.

I know! I know! Very short chapter. But I felt I owed it to you guys to update. The next Ch will be longer and have more action.


	7. Run Run Run, As Fast As You Can

Okay, I'm back, get ready for a chapter of epic proportions! Hopefully--- and Etcetera-cat, hurry up and update your 'lump man story' 'cause I love it. Please---

Also, this chapter has a lot of scene changes so please don't freak out.

Calmat Wegner smiled down at his son's bent head. He had done well tonight.

She was his.

……………….

Mouse's head shot up at the feet suddenly blocking the path. She had been walking back to the Inn after delivering a bucket full of late Winter cherries to the Baker's wife, when a figure blocked her way. Looking up Mouse's heart did a kind of shivery dance in her chest. It was Olaf, the Mayor's son. He couldn't have found out about the traps yet! It was still winter; only the snares were checked in winter. What did he want? A parody of a smile stretched itself across Olaf's face and a big meaty hand closed about Mouse's upper arm in a bone-crushing grip.

"Ye've been consortin wit' demons, 'Erb-brat. And Papa said this time I could 'ave a turn at metin' out ye' punis'ment."

If Mouse had been able to speak, she would have screamed.

…………………….

It was strange, but Mouse could no longer feel the pain in her back and legs, she could feel the cold, so she knew the horse whip had stripped the clothes from her body, but the pain simply--- wasn't there. It would have been enjoyable, floating in this painless place, but a rough hand and an even rougher voice brought her back.

"Ye' like that Rat? Do ya?" Mouse was beyond horror, or shock, or, Mouse probed both her body and her mind, feeling.

So when Olaf began taking down his trousers Mouse couldn't find it within herself to be scared. She knew what this was. It was shock; Ola had explained to her the symptoms of it enough times. And Mouse knew, that at this moment, it was not a good thing.

………………………………….

"Come on!" Icefire called in exasperation. Wintersky took almost as long getting ready for a quick hunting expedition as he did for a formal celebration.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Wintersky called down. With a sigh Icefire went to collect their dyheli, knowing that by the time he returned his cousin would at least be 'almost done'.

…………………………………

Mouse felt a rough hand grab the back of her head and jerk it up. As Olaf forced his tongue into her mouth, pure instinct caused her to bite down as hard as she could. With a shout Olaf dropped her, and Mouse felt her treacherous knees slide out from under her as her head met the ground with a strange, echoing sound. Cold fear dispelled the last of the deadly, paralyzing shock, and fear was all to ready to turn to rage.

Olaf's howls changed in pitch, becoming full out screams.

Her father's hunting knife may have been blunted from years of general use. But that didn't mean that with the right build up of terror and pain behind it, it wouldn't go through leather, flesh, and bone.

……………………………….

Mouse threw herself to her feet. Olaf wouldn't be going anywhere for a while, that she knew. Because when the knife had gone through his foot she'd felt it jam between the paving stones. Mouse ran as fast as she was able back to the Inn. Back to the only form of safety she had known since her parent's death six years before.

……………………….

Wintersky settled himself down in the clearing. The grass at its center was clear of snow. One of the great trees had fallen a month or so ago and small shrubs and bushes had taken advantage of the large amount of light reaching the Forest floor and ringed the clearing. The morning sun had also melted the snow, creating a pleasant place to break their fast.

Icefire settled next to his cousin and regard the small amount of game they had caught today. It was pitiful in comparison to some of their other forays and Icefire was most disappointed. There seemed to be almost no game this winter and he was glad the Vale had a stockpile of food, meat included.

After both had sufficiently rested they rose and began to gather small twigs, mosses and some larger branches to start a fire and cook their meal; two rabbits, and small ones at that.

……………………….

Mouse was panting when she stumbled against the Inn's back door. It opened immediately to reveal Cook with a small cheesecloth bag and a hooded cloak.

"'Ere girl, put this on 'n take this." She handed Mouse the bag and settled the cloak around her shoulders "T'at damed Mayor 'as jus' bougt ye' bond, and ye' Uncle's a sold ye' to 'im." Mouse looked up in bewilderment. She didn't understand. Sold? "Urry ye' silly li'll twit!"

Seeing Mouse still didn't understand her Cook dropped to her knees and grasped her shoulders, shaking her slightly with each word

"Run girl! Run to the Forest. They'll never find ye' there, and I knows ye' Papa taught ye' well the woodcraft ov' 'iding. Ye' a survivor. We all seen that. Now run!" With that she pushed Mouse towards the trees and hurried back inside.

…………………

Mouse ran. Her feet hurt, but she ran. She noticed sharp pains in the pads of her feet when her thin leather soles wore away. But still she ran. She was running from fear and running from memory. The former was easier to escape then the latter.

There was fire everywhere. The entire village was in flames! All Mouse could hear were the screams of the dying and the not yet dead. It was night now. But with the darkness had come men, on horseback and in armour. They had ridden through the village bringing death in their wake. Papa had said she must run, if anything had happened to them she must run away, far into the Forest so that she would be safe.

So now she ran.

She noticed sharp pains in the pads of her feet when her thin leather soles wore away. But still she ran, she ran until she could run no more.

And then she climbed.

It was hard, harder then ever before. And in the darkness Maia couldn't tell what tree she was climbing. Only that her wet fingers were making it slippery. She didn't care. Her only thoughts were on escape, on getting as far away from the fire and the men as possible.

Escape.

:.Taj---.: Her Mind voice was so weak even she had trouble hearing it :.Taj?.:

All Mouse's current energy was concentrated on running. So Mouse dug into her mind, into the depths of her memories, present and past. She searched for Fear. Mouse was not a genius, she couldn't even read past the few words her mother had taught her to recognize, but when she learnt a lesson she learnt it well.

Fear was strength.

Strength was power.

Power was energy.

Energy that Mouse currently did not possess. So she harvested her fear, like a thresher in the fields at harvest time she used her mind to slash the horror, fright, panic, and alarm from her memories, past and present. Taking a mental breath Mouse gathered that energy and screamed---

:.TAJ!.:

………………………..

Both Wintersky and Icefire grabbed their heads in pain. The mental shriek they had just received causing both of them to drop to their knees.

After a time, the pain ceased, and Wintersky hesitantly turned to Icefire.

"What. Was. That?" He managed to gasp out.

That. Icefire answered slowly Was--- He was interrupted by a dark swooping shape overhead. Icefire watched as a raven as big as a Bondbird flew through the trees at breakneck speed. Wintersky hesitantly got to his feet. A cry for help. Icefire finished.

……………………………

Mouse tried to slow down when she heard the angry cawing above her, but found she couldn't. Her legs had been goaded into running, and now they wouldn't stop.

:.Taj?.: Mouse asked in an exhausted voice

:.Bondmate!.: Taj urgently sent back.

He didn't bother asking her what happened. Just entered her mind and watched the mornings events. Taj understood her inability to stop, and fixed it by lading at top speed on her left shoulder. Mouse overbalanced immediately. Her body tried to compensate for the extra weight, but it wasn't enough. With a small cry she tumbled to the ground. She rolled to a stop a couple of meters away.

Mouse tried to get to her feet, without success. She was glad for the fact that she could not feel her back or feet at the moment. The combined pain of them both would have been excruciating.

Slowly Mouse gathered Taj into her arms, joined minds with him, and rocked.

……………………..

When Wintersky came upon a girl in the middle of the path, he stopped. Taking a slow step backwards he Mind called to Icefire.

:.I think I've found the source of that incredible Mind voice.: He sent, along with an image of the girl.

:.That's Mouse!.: Icefire sent back in shock.

Mouse? Wintersky searched his memory. The uppity chit from the village? He looked closer. Now he could see her. It was the same girl. Though the bruises mottling one side of her face hadn't exactly helped in the identification process. Icefire noticed the raven clutched to her chest. Was that? It was. One of the Bondbirds from the Vale, maybe not a Vale bird, but certainly from the wild Bondbird stock at least. Could the girl have Bonded to one? Icefire took a cautious step forward. When that brought no reaction, he took another, and another. Standing in front of the girl Wintersky watched as she tilted her head up to look at him.

Catching her eyes Wintersky took a few steps back. There was--- nothing. Looking into her eyes was like looking into a mirror. All he saw was himself reflected back.

…………………..

_Hawkbrother. _

That sudden image knocked her out of Taj's mind.

_Hawkbrother. _

Who guarded the Forest from all intruders.

A fragment of a Bard's song danced across her mind:

_Once upon a hidden blade, _

_Deep within a hidden glade,_

_Treasure hunter, fortune seeker_

_Do not tempt the Forest's Keeper._

Hawkbrother.

Run.

…………………………..

With a groan Mouse lurched to her feet and stumbled to the nearest tree, Taj clutched to her chest.

:.Bondmate?.: A startled Taj enquired.

But Mouse was too tired to Send back. Gasping she threw Taj into the air and the raven had no choice but to take wing. Digging her fingers into the bark, Mouse began to climb as fast as her abused body would allow.

…………………………

Wintersky watched in shock as the girl bolted. But when she headed for the trees he followed gamely. Icefire may be the leader of the scouts but it was Wintersky who was unrivaled in the trees.

…………………………

Mouse ran. Using the massive branches of the Forest Giants as a kind of walkway she bolted through the canopy, a Hawkbrother Scout close on her tail. The second verse of the song popped unbidden into her mind:

_Always seeking, always hearing_

_Arrows gaining, ever nearing,_

_Sword of Ice and Shadow's bane,_

_You will not chance to chance again._

Mouse ran faster.

……………………….

Wintersky was getting weary of this, and if he weren't so tired he might have admired the girl's skills. But he was tired. And hot. And sweaty. And he must have chased the girl over at least half the Forest by now. With a growl he called out in bad Valdemarian.

"It's okay girl. I'm not going to hurt you." Mouse spun around at the sudden sound. As she turned an unnoticed Pricklepear grabbed the edge of her cloak, the plant gave a small jerk, trying to draw this newfound prey closer.

The jerk tugged Mouse only slightly sideways, but slightly sideways was enough.

Mouse's eyes widened as her center of gravity suddenly shifted, she began to pinwheel her arms, but too late---

Her momentum had already pulled her over the edge.

Mouse watched the Hawkbrother's face as she fell towards the ground; he was the only still thing in her sudden world of motion. And he was afraid. With a twinge of surprise Mouse realized it was she he was afraid for. She wanted to tell him not to worry, that she'd be all right. But just as she was about to the world stopped, and Mouse knew no more.

…

So--- what do you think? Was it good? Was it bad? Was it ugly? I need feedback. And author dances around the room we are finally getting into the story! Yeah!


	8. Is It All That We See Or Seem, But A Dre...

Okay, I know I said I'd update last holidays, but I couldn't! I had way to many assignments. I'm so sorry guys. But I'm updating now. Half of this was written last term. Again I'm so, so sorry. I think I would make a very bad mother. Sorry---

Mouse was dreaming, she knew she was dreaming, because she could see her mother shelling peas by the window, and her mother was dead, but she didn't care. The dream moved on. She watched in silence as her mother took the peas to the fireplace and placed them in a small cast iron cooking pot. Mouse's gaze was drawn to the open door; a figure was playing with some fresh cut herbs on the dusty garden path. It was her, or a younger her. Strange, Mouse didn't remember being this young--- but no, she had been, once, nine summers old and fiercely proud of her new doll. Yes, the doll--- Mouse remembered her, she had red hair, and her mother had spend nights sitting by the dying embers of their fire stitching her up. Her name had been Leela.

Mouse again looked across to her mother, who was back in the chair by the window. The late afternoon sun giving her hair a halo of burnished copper. Her mother's eyes, a deep leaf green, widened with delight. Mouse looked over her shoulder at the figure that had entered the doorway. Father--- the dream shifted.

It was later now, the sun had set and mother was going around their tiny house lighting the lamps. A younger her was setting the table for dinner. Stew, Mouse remembered suddenly, they had been having rabbit stew the night of--- when They came.

There had been a noise, from outside, and her father had gone to investigate; he had come back at a run. Something about men, men coming down the road. Men who were burning as they rode.

She remembered her father taking her, lifting her up and holding her tight. Whispering, fiercely. What was it he had said? Something about hiding? About running? That was it

"You must always remember Maia, how much your mother and I love you."

"Papa?" She had said, confused at why he was acting this way.

"Hush now, and do as I say. I want you to go down to the root cellar and I want you to stay there. You must stay there. No matter what you hear, or what you see, or anything I might say after this. You must _stay_ there. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Papa but-" He had cut her off there

"No 'buts' love. Take this," He handed her his hunting knife "It will keep you safe." Her father had turned away then and wiped his eyes "Take her to the cellar Jacqie."

Mother had scooped her up then, and hurried away with her in her arms. They were suddenly _there _and she was being hugged and petted.

"You will always remember that I love you? Won't you Maia?"

"Yes Mama."

"Good girl."

She had brushed hair out of her eyes, Mouse remembered, her hair had always been a point of irritation to her mother, wild and black like her father's it had never submitted easily to the comb.

"You are special Maia, always remember that. You have it from your grandmother, the blood of the Wyld, it flows in your veins." Seeing her young daughter's blank look she had pressed on.

"Oh, I know you may not understand me now, but one day you will remember. You have within you great power my child, use it wisely when the time comes, and though in life your wings may be broken, never be afraid to fly. You will become a fine woman, I know it, I See it, and you know I am never wrong. You will be a fine woman, even if--- even if your father and I are not here to see you grow. Please be good. And never doubt that I love you."

As a child she had understood none of her mother's words, understood only that she was going away, and that she may no come back.

"No Mama, don't leave, please Mama. Please?"

"I'm sorry my child, I must-" Suddenly a blood curdling scream split the air, it has come from outside. Her mother's face had become a mask then, a cold mask in which emotion played no part.

"Maia if they find you, if they come. Run. Do not let them catch you. Run."

Mouse woke to hands soothing her brow, cool hands, she drank something that tasted vaguely of herbs, the exact contents she was still trying to identify as she fell back into unconsciousness.

"Have they agreed yet?" Summerblade asked tersely. She was waiting impatiently outside the meeting place where the elders were currently discussing Mouse's fate.

"Who, the Elders?" said Icefire, who as the elected scout representative was allowed to attend.

"Yes the Elders! Who did you think I meant?" Icefire raised his hands in surrender, baiting his sister while she was in this sort of mood was suicide.

"Peace sister, they have agreed to take the girl for as long as it takes her to recover, after that, well, they will see."

"Well, I suppose we're to be thankful that they didn't throw her out completely then." Summerblade snarled.

"Come sister, do not be too harsh on them, they are old. Not all are like those of K'Vala Vale. Change is something that does not come easily to them. We actually have Snowstar to thank for talking most of them around."

"Snowstar? That senile old dragon?" Summerblade asked incredulously. She watched as her twin's face paled.

"I may be an old dragon child, but I am not senile." The voice paused thoughtfully

"Not yet anyway." It added. Slowly Summerblade turned around.

"Snowstar…how lovely to see you…" She said, with a nervous smile

So, whajathink? Review, savvy?


	9. Look Inside Yourself

When Mouse awoke she thought at first that she was still dreaming. She was in the softest bed she had ever slept in, and her entire universe consisted of dust motes and green light. An angry call from what appeared to be outside, while at the same time in her head, convinced her that she was awake.

:.Mouse up? Mouse up? Good! Good! Bad Bump. Ouch! Ouch!.:

Mouse tried to sort through the mess of pictures that jammed their way into her already aching head. She was just beginning to make sense of them when the door to her dwelling was pushed aside and the woman from the market place cautiously entered.

"Hello Mouse" she said in careful Valdimarian "Do you remember me?" Mouse stared at her suspiciously.

"My Name is Summerblade. We met in the market…" Mouse gave a cautious nod.

"We found you, yesterday…?

:.I won't go back!.: Mouse yelled.

Summerblade reeled back, clutching her head.

"Have no fear child," She gasped "I would not send you back, even if you begged for it." This interested Mouse.

:.Why?.:

"Because you have no shielding, no grasp of your powers. It would be dangerous, not only for you, but for your village." Summerblade gave her a long look "Look inside yourself Mouse, and tell me what you see."

Mouse was confused. How could she look inside herself? Her eyes were on the outside. Her face must have shown some of her bewilderment, for Summerblade took pity on her.

:.I am going to enter your mind, Mouse.: She sent :. And I will show you what I mean.:

…

Mouse came back to herself with a start. What Summerblade had shown her was…incredible. Summerblade had guided Mouse inside herself, to the very wellspring of her power and it had been grand. A great delightful wellspring of colour and energy, like the first dawn rays in spring. It had been energizing, and exhilarating and frightening all at once. And Mouse had loved ever second of it. She turned as Summerblade made a small movement.

"How was that?" she asked. Mouse smiled brightly.

:.Wonderful.: she answered, and could not help but wince. Summerblade smiled, but not unkindly.

"The part of your mind that you use for Mindspeech can be likened to a muscle." she said "Today we have made more use of that muscle than before, which is why it hurts you to talk mind to mind, do you understand?" Slowly Mouse nodded. Summerblade smiled.

"Good." She said. "Before we head off to dinner," she laughed as Mouse's eyes suddenly brightened. I just have a few move questions for you…"

…..

Wintersky bolted upright with a sharp cry, the child's scream still ringing in his ears, as her eyes bored into his mind. With a groan he levered himself up on the palate and rubbed tiredly at his eyes. It was pointless to keep reminding himself of what had happened. The child was fine, now. He had been able to keep her stable until Icefire had brought a proper healer from the vale and she was now recovering in one of the huts built on the ground for visitors. With a sigh Wintersky began to dress. That task completed he decided to grab some food from the gathering area. The hertise had decided long ago that one of the larger meeting places would make a great communal kitchen and dining area and so it had been from then on. With a weary scout able to find hot broth and crusty bread at any time of the day or night.

…………………

Chapter 10 is on its way.


End file.
